Room of Angel
by Madam Chaos Shadow
Summary: One-shot ficlet. A brief recounting of the tale of a little boy who wants nothing more than to find his Momma again... Spoilers for SH4. Yar!


Room of Angel  
----------------------  
by Chaos Shadow  
----------------------  
Legalities and Notes:  
  
Silent Hill, Silent Hill 4: The Room, Walter Sullivan, et al are most certainly not property of myself. ...Is this hard to understand?  
  
Anyway, I will make my notes brief: This is a one-shot. This is inspired by reading all of those memos that Joseph left, and the readout from Eileen (I guess it was) and not at all thinking about them for a period of forty-eight hours. This also contains spoilers for The Room. In fact, I just _mentioned_ spoilers for The Room.  
  
Despite my original plan, this is -not- a stream of conscious. I dunno why I didn't make it one... But I guess that when I totally thought about it, it just didn't fit. I also wanted to make this an actual fic, but again, after thinking about it, it just didn't seem to fit, either.  
  
Please note in advance: I have no spell check. Bear with me.  
  
Also note in advance: I have never in my life actually played a Silent Hill game, let alone Silent Hill 4. So how can I write this? ...I have no idea.  
  
Final note: The writing probably seems a bit stilted and disjointed occassionally, and doubtless repetitious. It was, of course, wholly intentional  
---------------------------------------  
Tentatively rated PG for:  
- An almost mildly creepy tone if you squint, maybe  
- Not-too-graphic violence  
- Religious themes that are totally suitable to anybody who's played Silent Hill, but you can't be too careful these days  
- For being one big massive spoiler. Yeah, it's not a rating reason, but it's just warning you again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Momma...  
Why doesn't u Wake up?_  
  
That was what they encouraged him to do. Write. Write letters, read letters, draw pictures. Always. The nice people at the magical place had always encouraged him to write and to draw whatever it was that was on his mind at the time.  
  
_Mommy, I'll giv you this so pleez  
wake up soon.  
It's inside my toy train._  
  
The nice people were fascinated by what the little boy wrote, and he was happy that they were proud of him. But he was sad, too, and he told them that he was sad. And when he said that he was sad, they always sent strange glanced to each other, then cheered him up with silly faces and told him to play with his friends. The boy liked to play with the other boys in the magical place, but sometimes he went too far when playing, and the other boys got angry at him.  
  
The nice man had taught him how to write, and writing made him happy. But it also made him think about Momma, too, and he asked the man why she didn't wake up. The man said that Momma had gone to a special place up in the sky, and it was called Heaven. And he said that Heaven was a wonderous place, and that his Momma was very happy up there.  
  
But this made the boy said, too. He asked the nice man why Momma didn't come down from Heaven, and the man said that she was busy up there. This made the little boy think quite a bit, and he wondered about many things. But all of these things began to confuse him, and this made his head hurt.  
  
This made the little boy sad again, but the nice man brought him back to his playmates again, and they played some more, and this always made the little boy happy again. Every time he felt sad, the nice man would do this for him. And the little boy was happy, and forgot his troubles when he played with his friends. But sometimes he went too far when he was with his friends, and they got angry with him. Sometimes, they got so angry that he went so far that they would beat him up and leave him alone.  
  
The little boy didn't like his friends much after those times, and apparently neither did his friends. Sometimes the boy would be alone, just writing to Momma so he could mail the letter up to Heaven, and they would come by and hit him. When they hit him, it hurt a lot, and this made the little boy angry, and he wished that they would just die.  
  
One day, the little boy was called to the big pointy house; it was book reading time. He liked to read. But he felt a lot of pressure, too. If he didn't read good enough, he'd be sent to the round stone place. Another boy had been sent there not too long ago, and he had heard that it wasn't a good place to go to. But even though he was scared, he read his books really good, and the nice people were proud of him, and let him stay out of the round stone place. But the other boy was still in there, and he wondered sometimes if he was okay.  
  
The reading had gone well, but the little boy was confused. Part of what he had read was about the twenty-one sacrements, and it confused him: It used lots of big words that he didn't understand. But he sounded them out really good, and made the nice people happy for him. And after that, they told him to write some more, and they would mail the letters off to his Momma. This made the boy happy, and he forgot his confusion, and he went to write another letter.  
  
_Momma's in heaven now  
but why wont she come bak down?  
Is ther sumone taht she lovs  
mor than me?  
_  
The nice man came to look at the letter, and he read it, and looked sad, so he left the little boy alone. The little boy, though, asked if he would mail his letter? And the nice man smiled again, and he said yes. And this made the little boy happy once more.  
  
The day after, the boy that had hit him disappeared. The little boy heard that he was in the round stone place, and that gave him a feeling that he didn't understand. It was a good feeling, but it wasn't happy. He didn't know what it was, and when he tried to explain to the nice man, the nice man couldn't help him, and the little boy was confused again. But he forgot all about the bully when the important lady came in. She was an old lady. But he was happy that they could see important people in the magical place.  
  
He was really happy, though, when the old lady adressed him, and he felt happier than he had ever ever been before when the lady told him that she knew where his Momma was. The lady said that his Momma was asleep in a place far away from there, but the little boy didn't care how far away his Momma was; his Momma had come back down from Heaven!  
  
But then the little boy became scared again when the nice man came up to him and said he'd have to be in the round stone place tomorrow, even if he read real good. The little boy didn't understand, but the nice man said that if he was in the round stone place, God would be happy with him. And if God was happy, maybe He would let the little boy see his mother again. And this made the little boy happy again, even though he was gonna be stuck in the round stone place.  
  
So he read the book really good, and got confused about the sacrements again. And then he was put in the round stone place, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. After all, God would be happy with him here. And every Sunday he was let out to read about the sacrements, and the more he read, the more he understood what they meant. They talked about the coming of Momma, and the important old lady said that if he read them really good, he could see Momma again.   
  
But he was sent to the round stone place again anyway.  
  
The nice man soon came to let him out, and when the little boy came out, he was told how to get to where his Momma was sleeping. It sounded like a really long way away, but the little boy went took the underground train to the place. There were lots of scary people there, though, but he kept going and finally reached the place where they said Momma was. He had to go up into a strange building, and find a certain door. And the little boy opened the door and looked into the room, but his Momma wasn't around, no matter where he looked.  
  
Then a scary man came into the apartment and scared him out. The little boy was sad again, because he couldn't find Momma, so he went back to the magical place.  
  
But the little boy was very determined, and he came back every week to try and find his Momma. Every week, he was chased out of the room by the scary man, but even when he could actually search for Momma, he didn't find her. This made the little boy very sad, but he kept reading about the sacrements, and how they would bring down Momma.  
  
And then he understood.  
  
The little boy went back on the train again, and this time he had a spoon. People on the train made fun of him, and some even hit him for no reason, but he kept on going, and he finally made it to Momma's aparement again.  
  
The man wasn't there that time, but the door still opened for the little boy, and he ran inside, looking for his Momma. But he didn't see her sleeping anywhere, no matter how hard he looked, so he went to leave again. Then the scary man came back in, though, and tried to make the little boy leave. But now the little boy knew where his Momma was, and he attacked the scary man. The scary man was surprised, and fell to the ground. And the little boy took the spoon, and a strength he didn't have entered his body, and he shoved the spoon through the man's throat.  
  
The man went to sleep, and a funny red liquid began to pool in the floor, but the little boy didn't care. He had finally stopped the scary man from keeping him from Momma. But now the little boy didn't know what to do, so he asked Momma for help to find her. And when the little boy looked around the room, he saw that the sun was shining in through the window, and he smiled.

And the little boy looked to his Momma, and he smiled.  
  
"Is you awake, Momma?" he asked of his room.  
  
And I embraced him.  
  
He is my child now.


End file.
